Futures bright: series 1
by raestar13
Summary: The titans are all finding the joys of work and protecting the city at the same time to have some major consequenses that will affect the relationships they have with each other. bbxrae, robxstar and cyxbee.
1. What should we do

The feature's bright

It was a sunny day at Titans tower, and all the Titans sat in the common room talking amongst them. Bumble bee had started dating Cyborg for a year and a half which had led to her moving into the tower while it had taken both beast boy and robin a while to sum up their fears and ask raven and starfire on a date. BB and Rae were both talking on the sofa when Rae said;

'I wonder what would do if I got a job.' She said out of boredom, but little did she know what that small question was about to evoke.

'Well I know I'd like something to do with my interest.' he answered back.

'Like games? I hardly think that would be interesting at all.'

Just then Cyborg came walking in with bee. They had just been out in the city park after breakfast and were just in time home for lunch.

'What you two lovebirds talking 'bout?' he questioned the two on the sofa as bee and himself joined in the conversation.

'Oh, just wondering what's outside the tower these days.'

'Are you joking with me or some thing? ...' he said confused.

'… there is sunshine, the beach, the mall,…' and just as he was about to ramble on raven interrupted him.

'That's just it, we mean in the world of work, and I don't just mean crime fighting.' She said in a stern but yet demanding voice.

Out of no were Robin's echoing voice filled the room. Him and starfire had been in the kitchen near by and had not decided to participate in their conversation before.

'If you guys what to get out into the world and explore it then be my guest, personally I've always wanted to see how a lawyer/judge I would be.'

'But what about the city…?' bee interrupted his little dream, 'We can't just leave it like that.

'Who said we would have to leave our duties, all we have to do is get a job that doesn't involve so many working days and allows us to go out in the middle of it.' said beast boy with no hint of concern in his tone.


	2. End of first search

Chapter 2

The titans spent most of their time searching through newspapers and internet ads and it didn't help the situation by the siren going of when it felt like it.

'What about a chef?' beast boy asked

'You don't like meat so you can't do that…' Raven said while concentrating on her own searching.

'A pilot then' he continued on.

She then turned to him and said 'I'm not having you in a plain crash one day and me cry my eyes out at your funeral.'

'Aw so you do care.' He said mockingly.

'Yeah, yeah.' she murmured dismissively as beastboy kissed her on the cheek and headed of to the city.

This was going on day after day, Star had been let down by many employers because she spoke too accurate English and took every metaphor that they said seriously. She had off course ended up breaking a secretary's leg when she said "break a leg" before her interview.

Robin would change his mind constantly about one job to the next and is close to backing out of the entire idea.

One a random day after three weeks of endless searching the titans were all reading their mail like on any other usual day when all of a sudden…

'I GOT IT.' came a scream not to far away.

At the sound of this every one turned around towards the doors as they swished open to reveal a wild smirking raven with a letter in her hand. They all watched patiently for her to announce whatever had made her scream in that unlikely manner.

She sat down, cleared her through and scanned every ones anticipating faces.

With a slow and calm vice she spoke…

'I have got a job as an author for Jumps publishing press.' She said, barely able to keep that smile from spreading across her face.

'AHHHH, I'm most happy for you raven.' Starfire practically screamed at the top of her lungs making everyone block their ears.

'That's fantastic Rae.' Said Beast Boy

'Yeah girl, now you can buy us all lunch.' Cyborg said to the now over crowded girl, as she was being withdrawn of any oxygen from her strong friend. The answer to his question however was received through a punch from Bee.

'What on earth are we still sitting around here talking…' bee suddenly interrupted the small celebration. Then robin added on,

'Yeah, we should be out celebrating big.'

They had driven to the big festival in town and had now arrived despite ravens protest.

'I'm telling you it is ok if we just buy a pizza and go to the cinema or something.'

Complained raven repeatedly to beast boy who was not having any of it. He just smiled to himself and said.

'Trust me, you'll enjoy this a lot better than a pizza or cinema.'

The Festival did turn out better than she would have thought in a million years.

They went everywhere from the biggest, fastest rollercoaster in town there has ever been which was a little over what Cy could handle after a handful of corndogs and cokes, then to an amazing Chinese show story that had white tigers and pandas, which at the end Starfire cried to, because of the sad storyline. To end the night off they went to the all too famous town pier and watched the speculations of the fireworks.

'Now tell me you didn't enjoy yourself.' Beastboy said with an all too knowing grin on his face as Raven and him walked along the beach walk,

'You're absolutely right, I didn't enjoy myself…' she paused then turned and gave him a sweet kiss and continued,

'I loved every single moment off it.' She finished, smirking to herself, as they both disappeared into the moon lit hours of darkness.


	3. A pleasant night out

Chapter 3

After a month of hard searching and mad interviews, the titans were finally at peace with their lives. Starfire had managed to crack a job as a model and is going to go on occasional trips, Robin had finally settled for a Judge/lawyer, Cyborg had decided to use his building skills and become a car designer and bee had wanted something more of a challenge and chosen to become a one of a kind swat commander and teach those armatures what crime fighting was all about.

It was early in the morning and breakfast had been more than expected this morning. As Raven walked in with her empty teacup there was a sudden switch on the TV from the Car race that was previously on, to a man with a very fake wig upon his head who started to speak in an enthusiastic tone that was unbelievable for someone whose occupation was usually as boring and tiresome as he.

'Yes John, I'm right outside one of jump cities _largest_ bookstores were a major gathering is taking place…' the man was indeed outside jumps library and it looked like he was about to be stampeded on any second, '… It's unbelievable how one book can make such a commotion like this, and the proud owner of this book is Raven from the Teen titans who has topped the charts and literally bombarded all the stores across the country with her amazing volume of her first released book.

The person in question couldn't believe a word that was being said on the screen, her? Topping the carts? Man, this was like a dream come true.

'Hey, congrats Rae, you made it big in just a week' Cy boomed from were he occupied the sofa.

Beastboy threw his arms around her and said 'Yeah, So how you feeling?'

Without another word, with a very light gasp and unbelievably small laugh she fainted and nearly hit the ground, luckily Beastboy was there to catch her before she fell and now had the task of trying to revive her. He gently placed her on the sofa and said.

'Uhh, some one get me some water please'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had decided to let Raven choose were to go this time since the last time had been a night mare just trying to get her to go to the festival.

'I can't believe that we're going clubbing.' Said beastboy, who had been a little too surprised by his girlfriends idea.

'What? Don't you guys like clubbing?' asked Raven.

'Of course we like clubbing, it was just a little of a surprise that you of all people who criticises the idea every time it's brought up, would like to go in the first place.' Said Cyborg.

'Well I think that we should all be grateful for Raven to choose an activity that we are all to truly enjoy' said Starfire, who was more than happy that they were going clubbing.

'Star's right… just be glad we ain't going to a boring old…' Beatsboy didn't even finish his sentence when raven held up her fiercely glowing fist up to his face.

'Actually never mind.'

'I thought so.' Raven said in a teasing voice.

Suddenly a they saw crowds of people surrounding a building with light beams and loud thumping music.

'Hey we're there.' Bumblebee exclaimed and pointed out of the window.

The night club that they had chosen to go to have a grand reopening and luckily for the titans the owner was a friend of ravens from her café and she had though it would be a good way to spend the night celebrating her new found fame.

As they entered the night club, bright neon light shone down on them and star immediately made a grab for robin as they hit the dance floor to the up beating songs of 'Ciara: get up', while the rest of them headed to the bar.

'Ok ya'll the drinks on me, so order up.' Cyborg yelled over the music.

'You better be otherwise you'll be paying for us when we go on shopping spree tomorrow.' Bee said, while laughing at Cy's confused expressions.

'Don't worry guys; the drinks are on the house.' A very new your voice came from behind them.

As they turned around, they found a tall girl with dark hair, smiling at all of them and acknowledging them all with a slight nod.

'Hi raven, I see that you brought the whole team then.' She said to the girl.

They both smiled and gave each other friendly hugs and then raven introduced each and every one of them to her.

'Everyone, I'd like you meet Olivia, Olivia this is Beastboy, by the way _don't _touch him…' she whispered the last warning, although it didn't go unnoticed by BB who just grinned at her reaction.

'… anyway, that's Bee and Cy and as you might have noticed, there's Starfire breakin' it down with robin.'

'Wow, so they're the ones that some people have said are controlling the dance floor.' She said.

'So what sup'anyways?' beast boy asked curiously.

'Ah, just opened the club and fought I'd see ravens friends in person, any ways, I gotta get back to business, have some things to do, but you guys just enjoy yourselves.'

As Olivia left, they decide to just enjoy the night and dance away like their friend were already doing. Cy and Bee must have danced for at least 10 songs while it took BB almost half of those to get raven to dance with him.

'Oh, come on Rae, you know you want to.' Beast boy pleaded non stop.

'No I don't want to. It's enough that I had to go here in the first place, but I _never _said anything about _dancing_.' She glared at him but he wouldn't have it.

He started to slowly drag her to the dance floor and despite her continuous ranting and struggling; he still managed to get her to the dance floor. Now it was just to get her to dance, so when a slow song finally came on, he wrapped his arms around her and began to lead.

'What do you think you are doing?' she questioned dumbstruck.

'Shhh, just enjoy the dance.' He said softly as they danced the rest of the night away.

They later came back home at mid night all tired, and as most of the titans went up to their rooms, BB and Rae could not be bothered to get up again and just fell asleep in each others arms.

'Night-night…Rae.' Beast boy said half asleep.

'Its raven…and… good night.' She repeated back to him.

**Please Review**


	4. arguments and kisses

Chapter 4

The weeks went by and News of the Titans fame in the work industry increased. The paparazzi had an even bigger reason to follow them, which of course often resulted in getting thrown into jump city bay or blinded by puffs of smoke. Bumble bee had been so mad once during a night out in the park with Cyborg, that she didn't hesitate to blast each and every camera they had into bits and up until this day doesn't regret any of her actions.

All the titans were enjoying a peaceful afternoon when Starfire came in with all the mail.

She was calling out everyone's name as she handed each and everyone a letter or dozen.

Once Bee had received her final letter she read the most interesting one that she could find. As she read on a slight frown appeared across her face.

'Hm, they expect me to go all the way to Australia for a mission with them?' Bee grumbled.

'At least you get a holiday, I'm told to do a presentation of _all _my work.' Cy complained to her.

'No kidding, I have meetings there and some criticizing here, that I'm about to loose my mind.' Beastboy said.

'Well that's the life of work.' Raven told all of them as they continued to read their mail.

'But the problem is that I'll be gone for a week.' Bee said worriedly.

'Don't worry about it; we got it covered here anyway.' Robin said to her reassuringly.

'Ok, but if you guys need me I'm just a call away.' She said getting up.

'But, where're you going?' Cy asked her confused as to where she was going all of a sudden.

'I have to go _now_. It said in the letter that I have to go as soon as I receive it.' Bee said.

'Oh, but shall you not accompany us to any lunch?' Starfire said.

'Sorry.' Bee answered back.

She immediately headed towards her room to pack as all the others got ready for some lunch. Beastboy had decided to finish reading his letters later and was now duelling in a video game match with robin. Later on, Bee came back to the living area with her bag and ready to go down to the garage.

'Well I'll just borrow the part of the t-ship then.' Bee announced as she came through the doors.

'Yeah, and what ever you do don't let those people touch it. Haven't got all the time in the world to be repairing it.' Cyborg said to her half serious and half joking and kissed her on the cheek.

'I shall miss you dearly friend and wish you a safe journey into the unknown.' Starfire said.

The way Starfire was putting it, sounded more like she was going into a mission were she might never come back. After everyone said their good byes they each continued on with their previous activities. By now Cyborg was rather bored to death, and that was only 30 mins later. He tried playing some video games, but that didn't solve his boredom at all and decided to just get on with his presentation which seemed to be calling his name endlessly to no end and then try and come up with something special for Bee when she comes back, because she would be bound to have missed him just as much as he is missing her right now, which was true because as bee was in the T-ship flying to Australia that very moment, she was feeling bad for leaving Cyborg and was beginning to feel homesick. Speaking of to no end, Beastboy was trying, but to no vial, to get ravens letter, until she finally shoved him so far away so that she had time to get up and make a run for it, unluckily for her he made it right back up in time and quickly grabbed the letter from her with ease.

'So who's the fan, or in other words who's trying to get a dog hound chasing after them.'

'Beastboy…' raven said, getting annoyed at this stupid game they were playing

'Or are they asking for an autograph…' he continued

'Fine, if you won't give me my letter, back I'll just take one of yours.'

'Uh oh, uhh… Raven you might not want to read tha…'

'WHAT…' Raven practically shouted.

'Told ya.' Beast boy said, dreading what was to come.

'…you're going to Japan… and France…' She continued to say, absolutely shocked.

'…and when were you planning on telling me that' this time very angry and on the verge of going ballistic.

'Hehe, maybe you should calm down first and then I'll explain…' Beastboy said nervously but was cut of.

'Calm down? Explain what Beastboy, you were probably just gonna go and even forget to mention that "oh by the Raven I have to go to Japan, so see you in about two weeks.' She said now boiling from frustration. Beastboy had never seen her this angry and as she dropped the letter on the floor she stormed out of the common room without another word and completely forgetting about her own letter she had been trying to get back.

He tried running after her but she slammed the common room doors in his face as he fell backwards. The truth was that he had receive that letter three days ago and had been trying to find a good time to tell her since he new that her reaction would very sour but hadn't expected the maddening rage she unleashed onto him right then. The trip was more than just going on review meetings, it included going to France as well and that would mean being gone for a whole two weeks. Seeing it at Raven's point of view, she could live without seeing him for a week if she had to but two weeks and without telling her that he is going that very evening is what made her so angry. He quickly hurried to her bedroom, and knocked loudly on the door.

'Go away Beastboy, you can consider having seen me for the last time in two weeks, now good bye.' Raven said harshly.

'But I've still got 5 hours left…' He tried to get the door open but it was locked. 'Look I'm not going for two weeks I'm going for one, I was gonna skip France and only go to Japan instead.' He tried to persuade her to believe him, but she wasn't convinced just yet.

'Then can you ever so kindly tell me, how you were planning on going this evening without as much as a word.' She said on the other side still fuming.

'I was gonna tell you but was waiting for the right time.' He said pleadingly.

Suddenly the bedroom doors flung open and there stood a very pissed Raven. Beastboy became very scared of her at this point and was considering of running away right then and there. She stepped closer to him, narrowing her eyes as she often did when she was about to do something like throw him through a window.

'Um, raven you ok…' Beastboy hesitated.

'What do you think Beastboy, to your surprise, I watch TV and I _know _what happens to people who go off and suddenly start to disappear more often than they should.' Raven said, continuing to walk up to him, as he matched her steps, backing away as she lured him more and more into the wall.

'A…And what programs are they.' Beastboy stuttered.

'Ones that only _I_ would consider to see…' she said. Beastboy found himself with his back to the wall, and then out of the blue, thought of the boldest move only Beastboy could come up with. With a mischievous grin suddenly plastering his face, Ravens face expression changed to a frown at his change of behaviour and it bothered her with a passion that he was smiling like a mad man in a time like this.

'Beastboy, why are you smil…' she started but was cut short with a pair of lips pressed against her own. Her eyes grew big and she was about to protest when she found herself giving in to his actions against her own will as she closed her eyes and pursued to deepen the kiss herself. For some strange reason he always managed to calm her down this way and it worked to his advantage in this situation but he found himself lost in the kiss just as much as raven was. He wrapped his hands around her waist, and raven was about to go further when she suddenly remembered why she was mad at him in the first place and broke the kiss.

'Now consider that as your last kiss for a long, long time.' She said plainly, leaving Beastboy confused, because this couldn't be good. Usually she would stop being mad at him after something like this but she just left him there clueless as she retrieved to her room.

'Uh raven, how long is that? ' He said through the walls but no answer came back to him.

Inside her room Raven was wearing the biggest grin you could ever see. She was enjoying teasing him but because she was still mad at him she was going to go further than just staying mad at him but also not show him any form of affection for as long as it would take for him to go insane from being deprived of it. That is if she won't go crazy first herself.

Cyborg was in the kitchen later that day, having finally come up with the perfect plan for when Bee came back. He was going to prepare a special meal on the tower roof and get every one out of the tower so that they could be alone. With four other people in the tower it was kind of hard to be alone sometimes. Suddenly Beastboy came in through the doors looking depressed and rather confused.

'Hey man what's up.' Cy said getting his attention and trying to figure out what was wrong.

'Raven is what's up dude. She won't talk to me and now she's probably not going to even look at me for the next who knows how long.' Beastboy said slumping down on the sofa

'Well what did you do this time?' He asked curiously. Unknown to Beastboy and Raven, the rest of the team would sometimes eavesdrop on the two if they ever argued, especially when Beastboy had done something wrong, and they had all almost been caught one time because raven threw the door open so widely they all fell and rolled down to the next corridor. They didn't know it, but they were the most interesting couple in the tower, and were considered as one of those Reality TV couples. But there were also times when they would get along so well that it exceeded robin and Starfire. But this time Cyborg had missed the argument and it seemed pretty juicy by the sound of it.

'Let's just say that I forgot to tell her something important and now she won't speak to me.' He said sadly.

The doors reopened to reveal Raven with Starfire on tow. As she passed, Beastboy attempted to follow and try to say sorry but she wouldn't have it.

'Raven I'm sorry, but what do I have to do for you to get over this?' He exclaimed. Now this grabbed the attention of both Starfire and Cyborg and a newly arrived Robin.

'Well kissing me won't help you through this one Beastboy, so forget it.' She said putting her hand on her waist and showing the slightest hint of annoyance and something else clearly in her eye's, was that mischief. Beastboy really didn't what to find out. For all he knew, she could be planning his death right there on the spot.

'Oh come on.' He pleaded, know this was getting interesting and the other remaining titans were watching on with interest. Aware of the audience she simply turned to him and said with a flat out simple answer.

'No.' and with that she left with Starfire following suit.

Once they were gone, he slumped back into his chair. Cyborg and robin came and sat down beside him and didn't waste anytime to review the previous scene.

'Man what was that all about?' Cyborg exclaimed.

'Yeah…' Robin joined in, '…that was like, the first time in a good long time since she's been _that _mad at you.'

'You guys don't understand, she probably won't even talk to me knowing that I'm leaving this evening.' He said now frustrated.

'Wait, were are you going?' Cy asked

'To Japan were else, and I didn't tell her soon enough and she found out just awhile ago.' Beastboy said.

'Well the thing about women is that they don't like to be left in the dark about certain things, and considering that Raven is _your _girlfriendyou should be the one to know what the three main things she hates are.' Robin said.

'And they would beeee… what?' Beastboy said clearly not understanding were this was going.

Cyborg started of the list 'One, she doesn't like to be called, referred to or even thought of as weak.' Cyborg said counting the first of with his fingers.

'Second, she hates it when you don't take her seriously and don't listen to her, and _believe me_ she hates that.' Robin continued.

'And _believe me_ I have half healed marks from the consequences.' Beastboy said.

'And thirdly, s_he hates being left in the blue about anything_.' They both said at the same time since that was one of the things that were purely obvious to anyone who paid any attention.'

'Well _that _I found out and know I don't know what to do anymore, I mean she won't even talk to me anymore.' He said exasperated.

'What did you call that then?' Cyborg asked.

'That was her way of saying "_you_ _can forget even talking to me again_." Or "_give up now or the consequences will be very dear_." Beastboy said.

'Well if she won't let you forgive you through words then you have to figure out another way of doing it.' Robin said.

With that piece of advice Beastboy left for his own room to pack since he had to be out of here by the coming evening. He kept on thinking how he was ever gonna be able to do that, since getting raven to forgive him before on previous accounts had been hard, and this was a challenge. He finally came to the conclusion that Robin's theory of saying sorry without words would only work on Starfire and not Raven so he had to do this his own way. The only problem was what was his own way? Usually what he had done back outside her room or writing a letter would be enough, but he new that a letter would only be thrown back into his face right now. About two hours later Raven and Starfire arrived back from the mall. As they entered, Raven couldn't believe how depriving Beastboy from any form of affection could make her so miserable. Once they came through the big tower doors, Starfire zoomed of to find Robin while she herself went to the common room. She found Cyborg sitting on the sofa and playing a video game as he ate his snack. He noticed Raven sitting down and asked if she was alright.

'Yeah, why wouldn't I be?' she asked a bit suspicious, since he had been there at their final argument.

'Because, one you don't look very happy and two you're sitting on your own book.' He pointed out to her.

'Do I ever show happiness to you Cyborg, no, and I meant to sit on it anyway.' She said a bit embarrassed to have sat on her own book.

'Yeah right, as if, any way you are always happy especially when ever Beastboy's around.' He said continuing with his game.

Raven was a bit taken aback by this and didn't feel like continuing on with the conversation. Could it really be that she was miserable without Beastboy's cheery mood and showed it clearly enough for her friends to catch on. Cyborg noticed that she had gone deep into thought and wasn't surprised when she got up and left the room without a word. He just hoped that she had gotten up to go talk to Beastboy. As she walked along the corridor she remembered that she would always pass by his room if she came from the common room. She slowed down a bit and found the door to be slightly open; she peeked in a bit and saw him finishing up all his packing. A sad expression passed over her and she was so lost in thought that by the time she came back to reality Beastboy wasn't there anymore. She quickly looked around through the small crack looking for where h could have gone and almost panicked when suddenly the door swung open and startled her. Beastboy stood there, having been long aware of her presence outside his door and didn't hesitate to point that out.

'Raven what are you doing spying on me.' He said in a fake shocked voice.

'Why did you startle me in the first place? Any way you who left the door open.' She said trying to come up with some good excuse.

'Righhht, you sure you didn't just want to have a good peek into my room and find out what I was doing.' The way he said it, Raven new exactly what he was implying from previous occasions that she can recall from the top of her head, and they had admittedly been pretty interesting, but enough about that.

She scoffed and shook her head and then proceeded to turn around and leave when he suddenly grabbed her arm and she was forced to turn back around again.

'Please Raven…We can still talk about this but only if you allow it.' He said really trying to sort this mess out.

'There is nothing to talk about, you should have thought about that before you made the decision to go to another continent.' And with a sad look in her eyes she walked away.

Beastboy couldn't believe what had happened. This was probably the last time he would be able to talk to her before he headed of to Japan and there was no way he couldn't go. He proceeded into his room to retrieve his bags then headed to the roof were he was going to fly to the airport.

Once Raven had come back into her room and she was evidently quite upset and couldn't understand why. She should have been mad but not upset and she then realised what Cyborg had said was right. Beastboy made her happier than anything else in the world and she loved him too much not to tell him that. If she didn't she would never forgive herself, and for all she new if she didn't sort this out before he when, the week would pass by when he came back and they wouldn't even speak to each other again. Finally coming to terms with what this one argument could lead to she rushed out of her room and do the one reasonable thing that he had suggested. There _was_ something to talk about, and they needed to talk right now. Up on the roof, Beastboy had said goodbye to the rest of the team as they made sure he would bring back some souvenirs, but he was still unhappy because Raven was not there and she would probably never speak to him again.

He made his way to the edge but was half way across the roof when the door flung open revealing a rather flushed Raven.

'You can't leave… not yet… Not until I've said what needs to be said.' She said her breathing slowing down.

'I thought you said there's nothing to say.' He said confused by her sudden change of heart.

'That's because …well…' _great _she thought now she was stuttering. 'I realised why I can't just stay mad at you and continue to be that way. I get miserable because you are the person that makes me happy all the time. But you didn't tell me about this trip and I felt left out and then I got mad, so… I'm sorry.' She said. She felt as though an entire weight had been lifted of her shoulders and she waited at what he was going to say. She had expected something like him yelling at her to make her mind up but instead she found him right in front of her and a smile across his face.

'You shouldn't be sorry Rae, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner when I should. I just kind of figured out that you don't particularly like being left unclear about things and I should have told you sooner.' He said a sad look came over him.

'I hate it with a craze Beastboy.' She said now smiling from relief. She was sure to never pull a stunt like that again. God had blessed her enough by juts letting her even _have_ Beastboy as her boyfriend in the first place, and to loose him would not be good for either of them.

'Anyway I better get going now I kind of have a flight to catc…' he never got to finish his sentence as Raven had closed the gap between them and was now kissing him hungrily, as he did the same. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer and he enfolded his arms around her waist doing the same. The sun began to set behind them as they remained in this intimate embrace encasing them in an orange yellow glow. She had deprived both of them from affection for too long that they didn't snap out of it until they needed air 2 mins later. They broke of and simply looked into each others eyes as they noticed the sunset behind them.

With a wide smile they both hugged and kissed one last time before he took of into the sky. As the sun began to set down below the ocean it was like Raven was look at the most beautiful scene she could set her eyes upon as the American eagle flew away.


	5. What comes round goes round

What comes round goes round

* * *

"What do you mean you can't make it by 8.00?' Cy was almost yelling into the phone from frustration.

Bee was on the other line and she had called to inform him that she was going to be delayed, because of a storm across the ocean, which would make any form of travelling too dangerous. Cyborg had planned an evening out for them and receiving the news that she wouldn't be able to make it was frustrating him.

"Ok, ok, so what time do you think you'll be back?" He said, finally calming down, "Fine, see you soon, love ya." He said and hung up.

"Man I can't believe this." He said slumping down on the floor.

"What can't you believe?" Raven said. She and Starfire had just entered, and they sat down curiously beside him.

"Bee can't make it on time so you guys might not have to get out of the tower any more." He said.

"Oh, but I can not simply cancel my date with Robin." Starfire said worriedly.

"Don't worry about that, I didn't say that you have to cancel any plans that you might have." He said reassuring her.

"Well if you are done with the phone then give it to me, I need to call Beastboy." Raven said impatiently.

"What's pulling your hair, you've been on the phone with him 24/7, give it a rest would ya." He said. Raven just snatched the phone away from him and glared at him.

"For your information, I have something important to tell him so if you don't mind..." Raven trailed of as she started to dial his number. Ever since they have made up on the last minute, it didn't exactly matter that he was on the other side of the world because they were probably running up the phone bill at the rate they were at.

While she was on the phone Robin entered and immediately noticed Raven on the phone for the fifth time that day.

"Is it me or is it that every time I see Raven she has a phone glued to her ear." He said pointing towards her as he did.

"Yes, she has indeed been on the phone a lot and I fear it will get worse as the week progress." Starfire said towards robin.

"What do you mean it will get worse? I she addicted to the thing?, cuz you know Raven is usually not the type to get overly obsessed with anything." Cyborg said to her looking sceptical.

"No, what I mean to say is that she must inform our friend of her own trip and is instructing him at this very moment to get here early." Starfire said as if she had memorised everything that Raven had told her.

"Why, where's she going?" robin said, now very puzzled at all this new information.

Raven cut in however seeing as though the conversation between her friends had turned towards her regarding her own travels.

"If you must know I'm going to New York for three days and I was planning on bringing Beastboy with me, and don't give me that look robin, Bee is coming back tonight and I'll be back before you can say Criminal." She said casually

"But you said you _were _Planning to, what happened." Cyborg pointed out

"He can't come; he's delayed for two more days." She said and then left.

The Rest of the team shrugged as they could never really debate anything with Raven; her word was often the final word. The evening came and Starfire and robin where heading out. They were going to see an opera and despite Robin's pleas to Cyborg to help him out of this, they ended up going anyway. Now the only person left was Raven and she was nowhere to be seen. He went around the tower looking for her when he finally stopped outside the garage. Were raven was.

She was in one of his drawers rummaging round for something and was dressed in rather dark but still fashionable stuff. He never really understood why she liked those things but last time he questioned her preference in fashion he got a nice long, long swim in the ocean. The only thing that was bothering him now was why she was rummaging through his desk.

"Urrgg" he cough, lifting one eyebrow.

"Yes?" she said seeming unfazed by the fact that Cyborg was getting very annoyed with her shuffling through his things.

"Can I help you with anything or are you gonna spend the rest of the night just standing there." She said still not aware of Cyborg's irritation.

"Well you can start by telling me what on earth you are doing in my drawers." He said trying to keep his cool down. Raven noticed this and quickly found what she was looking for and whipped it out swiftly out of the desk and started for the T-car.

"Don't worry, I was only looking for these, see ya." She said and continued for the car. He grabbed her arm and in one motion she was right back in front of him.

"And where do you think you are going with the T-car. I don't remember saying you could drive it. Not with those thugs out there looking to steal it." He said matter of fact.

"_Sorry daddy_. Look Cyborg I'm only driving it to that café downtown. It'll be back home and safe before you know it." She said knowing that one way or another she was going to get her own way.

"Well I don't know, you still won't know if it's being stolen or not, not while your inside." He said still not persuaded.

"Cyborg, have I ever let you down before?" She said to him.

"No" he replied back.

"And when I made a promise to you have I ever broken it?" she continued.

"No… you just ended up breaking my arm." He said recalling the time that she promised she'd get revenge for a childish prank that backfired and ended up having her as the new target.

"Good, then I promise I'll bring the car back without a scratch." And with that said and done she made her way to the car and was off before he had time to realise that she was gone.

"Huh, oh man, that girl is spending far too much time with BB these days. She practically a wild Teenager on the run." He said as he made his way to the kitchen to finish preparing the rest of the meal. Bee had called and had said that she would try and be back within two hours, so he had that entire time to prepare. He cooked and set out the table, moved most of the furniture to the side and got out all the best cutlery the titans owned. Ones the food was ready and everything was in place, he just had to wait. But his wait turned into half an hour to one hour and many other hours still. He knows he must have fallen asleep at some point because he heard the garage open and the familiar engine of the T-car silence shortly after. After that, the rest was a blur. Bee landed the part of the T-ship that she had borrowed and climbed out. She was 4 hours delayed from what she had expected and was so tired. The first thing on her mind was her soft bed and her pillow. As she walked through to the living room however she saw the most amazing scene she could set her eyes upon. Scented candles were scattered in places and a lovely prepared dinner laid on fine plates on a very carefully set table. What surprised her even more and also made her feel guilty was Cyborg who was laying on the sofa with his head back, snoring the night away. Now she understood why he had been so persistent about her to come back early and had been so frustrated on the phone when she declared she was going to be late. She looked at the food and found that he had prepared her favourite dish as well.

"Oh you went through all that trouble for me." She said to her self half expecting an answer and half not.

She sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around him and soon fell asleep. In mid consciousness she felt him hugging her towards him and felt so cared for at that moment. Even though they hadn't been able to enjoy their dinner together, this was a more peaceful welcome than she could have ever asked for.

The Next morning they were abruptly woken up by a screeching Starfire as she flew through the living room saying uncontrollable and hard to understand phrases.

"Hey what's goin' on?" Cyborg asked confused. Right then Raven and Robin walked in looking rather pissed. Once they realised were the noise was coming from they said in loud and clear voices.

"_Starfire would you cut that out_." They said commanding her to stop with the noise and calm down. Red from embarrassment she settled down on the floor but continued uttering things about whatever had made her so exited.

"Starfire do you mind telling me what is going on?" Bee said, but didn't get her answer as she was strangled by one of Starfire's hugs.

"It is most pleasant to see you again Bumblebee but I must share these joyous news with you all." She said nearly erupting from excitement.

"You mind doing that in two hours from now? I still need to sleep." Raven said yawning fully from the long night she had yesterday. Not only had she had to deal with different boys flirting endlessly with her despite them obviously knowing that she had a boyfriend, because at this stage there was no one in jump city who didn't know about the titans personal life, and she had then encountered three of them that wanted to take her home with them. It had resulted with them getting personally dealt with and swung into Jump city dump were she had gone home afterwards.

"Let her speak already, I for one want to know what can be so interesting to wake us up this early." Robin said having not been alone about having a rough night, especially at the opera.

"I have received the news from the agency, and I am to go to Washington were I am to have, as it said in the letter 'a big breakthrough'." Starfire said excitedly.

"Well congrats girl." Cyborg said giving her a high five.

"Yeah, when you kind of put it that way it is worth waking me up." Raven said happy for her friend.

They all spent the rest of that morning chattering away about Starfire's trip to Washington and Bee's adventure in Australia. Once Robin and Starfire were left alone, they both new what this meant. They wouldn't see each other for one and a half weeks.

"Well, I must prepare for my 'breakthrough', would you wish to join me Robin?" Starfire asked hopefully. Robin really wanted to say yes but he couldn't leave that week because of a big trial.

"Sorry star, but I've got this big thing coming up and I can't leave this week." He said as Starfire's face fell but cheered up quickly afterwards.

"No problem, we will simply have to spend as much time with each other as we can, I don't leave until two days from now." She said, the idea bringing similes to both faces.

They went to the park later on that day and then proceeded on to a restaurant in the middle of town. Not one moment was going to be wasted on these last few days and they were both going to make sure that didn't happen.

The day went by and Raven was trying her best to contact Beastboy. He wasn't answering his phone and she was growing very bored with it. She had to leave that day very early in the morning and her plans to take him with her had backfired as he couldn't come anymore, but know she wasn't able to contact him anymore. She was about to give up when suddenly on the other line a familiar voice was heard. With a big sigh she was relieved to be able to hear his voice again. The other Titans had said that she talked to him far too much on the phone, but in truth, half the time she had been in contact with her fellow authors and her hotel to confirm certain details.

"_Oregato Rae what's up?" _Hesaid on the other line.

"Nothing much, but since when did you speak Japanese." She said a bit baffled by his newfound knowledge in a new language.

"_Since everyone here only speaks Japanese, I have to walk round with a translator." He said _

"Oh ok, anyway are you sure you can't make it back earlier?" she said pleading that the answer would be different this time.

"_Sorry, but there aren't any flight's and I still have two more meetings to go to." _He said. He kind of felt bad for giving her the same answer since he wanted to be back with her, just as much as she did but fait had a different answer.

"Ok then I'll just see you in about five days and try not to disappear someplace or I'll just think that you are still in Japan." She said.

"_Don't worry, I'll be in one spot for as long as it takes you to come back…Oh can't talk anymore the chief Boss is here and the meeting is starting, see ya soon bye."_ he said hurrying of quickly as the meeting in the conference room was about to start.

"Ok, bye." She said as the line broke. She sighed and went to get ready to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a hectic day and Raven really didn't like Travelling on public transports all that much. With her last sight being the moons light gleaming on her face her dreams were of her and Beastboy on the roof as they stared at the over sized globe that hung in the sky.

* * *

Well that's that i' have more chapters to come and i really hope that you are enjoying this story and believe me i enjoy writing it and it get's better aftyer this point.

**Review Please it would really help me with this story knowing that people actually read this**


	6. Things can only get better

Chapter 6

Beastboy entered through the doors with a large bag trailing after him. His luggage had gone heavier since all the gifts for everyone had taken up an extra bag. It was two days after Raven had left and Beastboy was a bit sad that he hadn't been able to see her again. Her New York meeting with other authors was going to take up a lot of time so three days was the maximum she had agreed to do. Raven's new book was called '_Blind Night' _and was about two lovers blind from love and the man dies to prove his commitment to the girl. By the sound of things it was like during the time when they still hadn't realised that they loved each other and once they finally did, BB got injured in an accident and ended up in hospital. Apparently, from Ravens point of view it was like he was dying in her eyes.

"Yo, BB what's up man?" Cyborg hollered from the doors leading to the common room.

"Hey Cyborg, how's things been, any changes?" Beastboy said back glad to see his friend again.

"Nothing much, Starfire's going away for a few days tomorrow, and you and Raven will be given the phone bill." Cyborg said with a smile, sitting down beside him while pulling at one of the bags that were beside his feet.

"So what'd you get me?" Cyborg said curiously while peering into the bag but he didn't get a chance to open it as bb pulled it away from him.

"You'll have to wait; I want everyone here so that you can get everything at the same time." Beastboy said taking the bag back and throwing it over his shoulder. He then proceeded into leaving the room when suddenly Robin came in and the two exchanged like a secrete hand shake of sorts that only the boys in the titans knew about.

"Beastboy, when'd you get back?" Robin said glad to see him again.

"Just now, but I'm tired from an 8 hour plane ride so I'll see you round." He said and went towards his room.

Once there he found a letter on his bed. It was easy to spot amongst all this mess and the person who put it there must have known that. It was from Raven and as he read it a mischievous grin spread across his face.

"Well I can't wait." He said laughing slightly to himself.

* * *

The moon glistened through the window and was reflected on two people in the dark.

One of them was giggling softly, while the other was murmuring things into that person's ear. The people to speak where of course BB and raven, and once raven had returned from her quick meeting to New York, the letter had made one thing clear; they were defiantly going to have an interesting time. Beastboy had then started to tickle her furiously and she was now laughing uncontrollably. The lights were out because it was more mysterious and romantic as the moon's light was directly shining through Ravens window. Her cloak had been dispensed and they were both barefoot on her bed. Raven desperately wanted for him to stop tickling her as she was laughing like mad, which was usually unlike her, save in these circumstances.

"Haaaaa…Beast…Boy…Stop…hahah" she was laughing and straining to say all these things at the same time as Beastboy was laughing himself to see raven laugh hysterically.

"No way, it's not everyday you laugh this much. Besides it's good for you." He said grinning from ear to ear.

"You…Know… it …can't go… on forever." She said in vain for he wouldn't listen.

Suddenly an idea came to Raven as she saw it to be her only option before something broke due to her immense laughter and trying her best to at least sit up the slightest for two mins she got a grab onto Beastboy's neck and pursued to kiss him fully through her giggles. As she expected, he stopped tickling her, and as he was too distracted to continue, her laughter's diminished due to this.

"Hmm…See, told you it wouldn't last forever." Raven said, pleased with her accomplishment.

"Yeah, yeah, so you won this time, enough talking already." Beastboy said to quickly and before Raven new it, his lips were firmly placed on her own.

They stayed in that same peace, as Raven encircled her arms around his neck. This blissful moment would have lasted as well if it wasn't for the painful truth of four other people living in the tower who are often most likely to interrupt such moments unintentionally, but who said this couple would believe that excuse.

"HEY RAVEN, IS BEASTBOY THERE WITH YOU? HE'S GOT A PHONE CALL." A loud familiar voice which could only belong to bumblebee broke the couple's tranquil peace.

"Ahhh (thud), uhh." From the sudden peace break, Beastboy had jumped a meter into the air and landed hard on the floor.

Raven just sat at the edge of the bed watching her boyfriend moan from the hurtful fall, as she smiled to her self quite amused.

"Yeah, just laugh it all out." He said grumbling with his back on the floor as he looked up at raven as she continued to giggle to herself. Her head turned to the door and the same loud vocal sound came out of her mouth.

"He's here alright, but a bit crest_fallen _at the moment." She said even more amused at the glare Beastboy had chosen to give her.

"Haha very funny Rae. I'LL BE RIGHT THERE BEE." Beastboy shouted back as he got back up on his feet.

Raven gave him one last kiss before he headed out the door to take his call. She decided to do some meditation while he was gone but she only got half an hour of it done when she sensed someone watching her from behind. She squinted her eyes as the moon's light entered her eyes too quickly but got used to it just as fast. She slowly turned around to see Beastboy staring at her but his expression far from happy but more apprehensive like. Concerned raven didn't like the way he was looking at her and knew that something bad was on his mind.

"What's wrong?" She said, eyeing him suspiciously trying to find any clues through his body language but found none.

"That was the people I work for, they say I have to leave for San Francisco and appear on a live TV interview, so I'm most likely to be gone for two days." He said carefully choosing his words as to not get the same result he got out of raven like before.

Raven noticed this and realised why he had looked so worried. He was afraid that she was going to loose her nerve with him for real this time and that this would end everything they had. Raven felt guilty for being the one responsible for making him feel this way and this was one of those moments were raven truly felt that she was lucky to have someone like him.

"Beastboy, you don't have to worry about me getting angry at you, I won't." she said calmly, which proved to ease his anxiety down and she felt it.

"You sure, cause I can always tell them…" he didn't get a chance to finish as she hushed him with a soft kiss on his lips and whispered gently into his ear.

"Don't worry about it. I mean what's the fun to work if you can't enjoy the benefits of it." She said smiling warmly as she stared deeply into his eyes and he finally smiled back.

"You're the best Rae." He said beaming slightly at her and she nodded and they both proceeded into exiting the room towards the living room.

* * *

It wasn't long until Beastboy had left when suddenly Ravens sponsoring company for her book called requesting an interview with her for the big Florida newspaper.

She had left the massage with Bee, as Cyborg had gone of himself to present his presentation in Los Angles and he would be coming back at the same time as Beastboy so they were going to meet up at the airport. Know Robin's first trip was coming up and he had managed to organise for Starfire to come along as she wasn't doing anything on that weekend. Bumblebee was going to visit some friends from the S.W.A.T team so she wouldn't be in the tower for most of the day when the other titans were away. Robin was in the middle of packing all their bags into the remaining two parts of the T-ship when Starfire came in with another one.

"Here is the last remaining bag for our journey Robin." She said cheerfully.

"Uhh, Starfire? I 'm not sure that bag will fit in there." He said looking a bit puzzled from the amount of bags they had ended up taking with them in the first place.

"But I am sure to need all of these things allocated in this bag." She said a bit disappointed, but it soon turned into a smile as he walked over to the ship and pulled out one bag and then replaced it with the other that she needed. "There know I am sure we are done, yes?" star beamed happily.

"Yeah I guess we are, you ready?" He asked her smiling gladly at her.

"Yes, and I am sure we are to have a lovely time, it is of course DC of Washington" she said happily at him.

"That's Washington DC, and yeah, we sure are going to enjoy ourselves." He said pleased with her enthusiasm.

But that was far too far fetched. Once they got there, they barely had anytime for each other. Robin's case study took up most of his time making him tired for most of the time and once the paparazzi found out that Starfire was in Washington she was invited from left to right to go on different parties and photo shoots which robin always missed out on because he was so tired. Whenever he was free he slept or Starfire was no where to be seen. And whenever Starfire was free robin was either on his case or sleeping in such a deep slumber that you could knock him over onto the floor and he still wouldn't budge. On their final night in Washington Robin arrived early to the hotel just when Starfire was getting ready to go to the white house to a dinner party.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked confused.

"I am of to the white house." Starfire said not caring and sounding slightly irritated.

"Well I thought we were going out." Robin said now a bit annoyed at the fact that the only night they had left was going to be thrown away just because she was going to the white house.

"There have been a change of plans. I presumed that you were going to take all night finishing of that case so I made arrangements with the presidents daughter." Starfire said looking at him very annoyed with him know.

"But I told you that I already finished. I was planning on getting back early enough so that we could make it to that nice new restaurant down town." Robin nearly shouted his frustration at her but she merely walked to him now standing face to face.

"You have said that every single moment that we have been in Washington and I did not plan on staying in this hotel for the rest of night. Goodnight Robin."

With that said and done she walked out the door and closed it rather forcefully after her. Robin glared back at the door.

"Fine, walk out I don't care." Robin was frustrated and only proceeded to the sofa and switched on the HD wide screen television. He had the entire rest of the night away from her and he was not going to waist it.

The front door to the hotel room opened and Starfire entered through the door and closed it quietly. She kind of felt bad of leaving robin behind like that and regretted what she had said but she had been let down for the entire weekend and it had not been as enjoyable as she had looked forward to. She switched the lights on and was a bit startled to find robin of the sofa sleeping soundly. He looked so cute like that and she didn't understand why she was mad at him. Yes he had been too busy to spend any time with her this weekend but he had tried to make it up to her tonight and she only blew it right back to him by going to a stupid dinner party which had turned out to be absolutely rubbish. The presidents daughter had been to busy talking about her life before her father was president and no fence to her but Starfire new all about what it was like to firstly be very famous and also be treated like royalty, being a princess herself, she couldn't care any less about what she was moaning about. She felt like waking robin up to apologise and tell him all about it, but thought better of it otherwise.

"I am truly sorry robin. I really am." She whispered softly and exited to their allocated bedroom.

The next morning when they had finished packing they didn't even speak to each other. All through breakfast they stayed quite around each other and avoided any form of eye contact. It even came to the point were they couldn't be in the same room as each other and this hurt Starfire more than she thought was possible. Once they had finished loading the two remaining cockpits of the T-ship and checked out, Starfire couldn't stand it any longer and decide to break the silence just as robin was about to speak as well.

"Starfire"

"Robin"

"Sorry, you go first." Robin said nervously.

"Robin I…I'm sorry." She said looking at a rather interesting spot on the ground trying desperately to avoid looking at him. She expected for him to neglect her and start shouting how selfish she had been but he only lifted her chin up to his eyelevel and kissed her fully on the mouth. She closed her eyes and kissed him back but it didn't last as he broke the kiss and whispered in a hushed tone.

"No star, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you down this weekend and promised you things I new I couldn't give you." He said sadly.

"Well, I believe that we are perhaps both to blame, me the most." Starfire said, smiling softly. They hugged each other in a warm embrace and continued on for their journey home.

"Don't worry star, next time I'm sure things will be ok, I promise." Robin said confidently.

Boy did he just open his mouth _**too**_ soon.

**Please review soon.**

Next chap will knock your socks off so stay tuned and bombard me with reviews, I don't seem to get enough of those.


End file.
